1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for safeguarding against theft of a cassette container to be sold, specifically a container for a recording tape, which apparatus includes a casing in which the container for a recording tape is to be received which casing has an opening for insertion of the recording tape container and means for emitting a signal for triggering an alarm, and includes further locking members intended to engage the cassette container and which are unlockable for separating the cassette container from the casing only by means of a special tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known containers of this kind and made of a plastic material serve as apparatus for safeguarding against burglary for instance for receipt of a container for a compact disk and include for instance a magnetic tape such to trigger an alarm when passing an induction loop located at the exit of a store if the container is taken along including the merchandise without paying for the same. The separating of the casing from the container to be purchased is done at the cash register by aid of a special tool. In known casings for compact disk containers at least one bolt, pin or hook which is movably arranged at the container engages into a corresponding recess at the edge of the narrow side wall of the container and is subjected at a variety of designs generally to a spring action and can be operated into the unlocking position only by means of a special tool for which purpose also magnetic force is made use of.
Due to their specific design containers for compact disks have at the narrow side have in the wall which may be used for a latch to a casing, but this principle can not be made use of if the container to be sold does not include such recesses in the wall.